


Lembranças de Outrora

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Para começar, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta fácil de responder: Você gosta do seu aniversário?A maioria diria que sim. Mas por motivos relacionados às lembranças de outrora, odeio meu aniversário.Porque ele é o único dia do ano em que meu disfarce desmorona, e eu sou de novo a garotinha emocionalmente frágil e vulnerável que eles deixaram pra trás..."





	Lembranças de Outrora

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Concurso Happy Birthday Tenten.

Quando Tenten Mitsashi saiu de sua casa naquele nove de março, nada nem ninguém veriam algo de errado em sua aparência se lhe pousassem os olhos de relance. Como sempre, pareceria que ela mantinha a expressão neutra, um leve sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos impecavelmente presos num coque, polindo as armas que tanto admirava.

Mas, caso as pessoas resolvessem se aproximar, veriam que os cabelos estavam despontados e mal penteados;  a expressão neutra era inexistente, e o sorriso em seus lábios mostrava pura amargura. Também perceberiam que ela usava maquiagem forte — algo incomum. E, que por baixo da base e do corretivo, olheiras se mostravam protuberantes na pele morena.  O olhar estava ligeiramente fora de foco — como se ela estivesse vendo sem enxergar.  Anormalmente, esfregava as armas com ferocidade, como se as repudiasse.

E era por isso mesmo que Tenten contava que ninguém prestasse atenção nela. Senão, seu disfarce tão bem montado desmoronaria, e ela teria que dar explicações. Não estava emocionalmente capaz de falar sobre lembranças passadas, principalmente aquelas que lhe feriam como navalha afiada.  Mas ao pensar nos companheiros de grupo, seu sorriso se alargou, e se sentiu garantida; Lee e Gai estariam demasiado concentrados em seus exercícios para prestar atenção nela. E Neji ficaria ocupado demais polindo seu ego impecável para reparar nas pequenas diferenças que ela demonstrava naquela manhã.

Quando chegou no campo de treinamento habitual, tudo o que ouviu de Gai e Lee foi o aceno distante; os dois já haviam começado a treinar. E Neji lhe esperava escorado numa árvore, visivelmente irritado.

— Está atrasada. — cobrou, prendendo os cabelos compridos pra trás.

Tenten suspirou impaciente; não estava com ânimo para cobranças naquele dia. E respondeu com aspereza para o homem à sua frente:

— Estou bem ciente de que estou atrasada. Eu sempre chego atrasada, você sabe que chegarei atrasada, e ainda fica aí bancando o idiota escorado nessa árvore, me esperando só pra dizer que eu cheguei atrasada. Se eu te atrapalho tanto assim, porque você não para de ser ridículo e começa a treinar sem mim?

Neji levantou a cabeça, estupefato, admirado e até irritado; Tenten nunca lhe dirigira a palavra daquela maneira. Totalmente inconsciente de sua impertinência — ou assim Neji achava que era — a Mitsashi se dirigiu para o centro do grande campo de treinamento e começou a atirar kunais nas árvores, como sempre. E o Hyuuga não se levantou do chão. Simplesmente tombou a cabeça para o lado e observou-a lutar, uma coisa que nunca faria num treino normal.

Mas a verdade é que ódio visto em cada movimento que ela fazia — as kunais jogadas ameaçavam até romper o tronco da árvore centenária — havia lhe metido medo. Nunca havia visto a colega daquele jeito, e imediatamente soube que tinha algo de errado. Semicerrou os olhos e pôs-se a observá-la com olhos críticos.

Suspirou. Se ela lhe parecera normal no começo do treinamento, esta impressão se fora pra sempre. Analisando-a bem, percebeu que nada na colega lhe era normal naquele dia. Os cabelos estavam completamente desarrumados, e ela segurava a kunai enojada, algo que ele nunca tinha visto. A determinação que via nos olhos castanhos tinha sido substituída por algo vazio, oco, vago.  

Sem se conter, perguntou:

— O que está havendo com você, Tenten?

Ela parou o que fazia e jogou a última kunai jogada rompendo o tronco da árvore que lhe servia de alvo. Virou-se pra ele e sorriu forçadamente — _o sorriso é tão amargurado,_ pensou Neji — e disse, pausadamente:

— Não está acontecendo nada.

— Está sim. Você está completamente diferente do que é normalmente.  Seus cabelos estão mal arrumados, você está _maquiada,_ seu olhar é vazio e seu sorriso é amargo. Isso não é comum. E veja a árvore! — Neji estava exasperado. — Você a rompeu, Tenten. Esse tronco tem quase cinco metros de circunferência, e você o _partiu._

Terminado o discurso, Neji encarou Tenten. Mas esta deu meia-volta, juntou seus equipamentos na mochila e sumiu no ar.

O Hyuuga passou as mãos pelo rosto, resignadamente. Passeou os olhos pelo local e encontrou algo de bastante incomum: um caderno. Foi até ele, analisando-o, e tomou-o entre as mãos.  Os olhos albinos se arregalaram ao passear pelo título escrito em caligrafia minúscula, milimetricamente redonda e bem-desenhada:

_Minhas memórias, por Tenten Mitsashi._

Abriu-o de imediato, e passeou os olhos pela primeira página, sem interesse. Tinha alguns trechos em negrito, nos quais ele focou sua atenção.

O choque fez seu rosto imaculado perder a compostura, e, por um fugaz momento, ele era apenas um garoto idiota que acabara de descobrir algo horrível.

Levantou a cabeça, decidido. A raiva queimava em cada célula de seu corpo quando ele deu o primeiro passo à frente. Guardou o caderno consigo e correu para a mesma direção em que sua colega de time fora.

Ora, Tenten mentira pra ele, pra Lee, pra Gai, pra _todos._

Ele queria a verdade.

E estava disposto a forçá-la, se fosse necessário.

 

>><< 

 

Tenten chegou a sua casa enfurecida.  Abriu a porta rapidamente e bateu-a com força demasiada, quase arrancando-a das dobradiças. Mas não ligou pra este fato; já tinha caído de joelhos sem forças para se mover, contendo o choro.,

 _Não era justo,_ pensava ela, se d _urante 364 dias, ele sequer lhe prestava a atenção, porque naquele único dia em que queria ser invisível, ele deveria notá-la?_

Ficou ali, revivendo sua vida, os pais que perdera, a vida que levava. Não era feliz, nunca fora feliz e duvidava de que seria feliz um dia. Faltava-lhe o sopro de vida necessário para fazê-la forte. Porque, por trás da pose destemida que mostrava aos colegas de time, se escondia uma mulher emocionalmente frágil e vulnerável.

Levantou-se fraca, soluçando freneticamente, a maquiagem borrada pelo suor e os olhos vidrados..  De modo robótico, despiu-se, e entrou no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro na sua temperatura mais fria e tremeu levemente quando a água gelada entrou em contato com a pele morena. Mas não ligou.

Ficou ali por alguns minutos, sem se mover.  Mas ao contrário do corpo parado, seus pensamentos rodavam longe, indo de encontro ao Hyuuga, que tinha estragado tudo. Agora ela estava desarmada. Ele com certeza viria ali, pedir explicações, e acabaria por feri-la com suas palavras afiadas como navalha. Num dia qualquer, ela não ligaria. Mas _naquele_ dia em especial, ficava susceptível à mágoa. E Neji provavelmente a magoaria.

A ninja desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se no roupão de seda. Foi até o quarto, arrastando os pés, e vestiu um quimono simples. Deixou os cabelos soltos e deitou-se na cama. Desanimada, levou a mão até a bolsa que levara ao treinamento e começou a remexê-la, procurando pelo caderno aonde estava registrando suas memórias.

O rosto se franziu. Onde estava seu caderno? Pegou a bolsa e virou-a na cama. Vários objetos dali caíram, mas nada do caderno. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, seus olhos mostraram algum sentimento: choque. Seu caderno provavelmente caíra enquanto voltava pra casa. Novamente, naquele dia, Tenten se sentiu despida, exposta, e isso a preocupava: qualquer um que achasse aquele caderno a teria em suas mãos, como uma marionete. Tremeu.

Ainda tremendo, fechou seus olhos e mergulhou em devaneios. Ficou assim pelo que lhe pareceram alguns minutos, mas, quando abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que dormira. A lua iluminava o quarto, assim como ela gostava. A visão das estrelas (que ela conseguia pela janela) a embriagava, sempre, eternamente. Seus lábios se esticaram um pouco, como uma ameaça de sorriso, quando um vulto alto e esbelto pulou no parapeito da janela, barrando a entrada da luz.

Tenten franziu o rosto novamente, irritada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

O vulto se moveu rapidamente, e num salto ágil, Neji Hyuuga sentou-se na cama de Tenten, o semblante tenso e decepcionado.

— Vim pedir explicações, como você sabia que eu faria. — respondeu com arrogância.

— O que quer saber? — ela gemeu um pouco, se remexendo na cama. A posição na qual dormira tinha lhe causado dores.

Neji abriu um pequeno caderno que trazia consigo.

— Eu quero saber o significado do texto em negrito.

Tenten não se preocupou em mascarar o choque que sentiu naquele momento.  Apavorada, leu o texto que Neji mostrava-lhe — queria estar ciente do quanto ele sabia para tentar fazê-lo desistir.

Depois que terminou a leitura, suspirou. Ficou claro pra ela que Neji não lera a página toda. Mas se ele queria explicações, ela as daria.

Levantou-se, sentindo as mangas do quimono descendo levemente (mas não sentiu o olhar dele comê-la) e começou a andar em círculos em volta do Hyuuga.

— Sabe... — começou a falar, sua voz acariciando o rosto do Hyuuga como uma pluma. — Quando eu era pequena, minha família era cheia de tradições. Que nós seguíamos à risca. Comíamos almôndegas todos os sábados, tínhamos lasanha aos domingos, na terça comíamos salmão, na segunda feira dormíamos religiosamente às 9 da noite. E, por ordem, a primogênita, ou o primogênito, ganhava um passeio especial quando fazia aniversário. O meu era numa cachoeira que eu adorava. Eu tinha escolhido aquele lugar para visitar até meus dezoito anos.

“Quando eu fiz seis anos, lá estávamos nós, a toalha xadrez estendida no chão, comida pra todos os lados, rindo de modo divertido, descontraído... Eu estava feliz, Neji. Eu estava feliz. Tinha ganhado presentes e nós estávamos jogando um jogo, o qual eu não me recordo o nome. Risadas ecoavam e ecoavam pelo espaço, altas, gostosas.”

“Mas de repente as risadas cessaram... Nós nos deitamos no chão, de supetão, e eu achei que aquilo era mais uma brincadeira. Comecei a rir. Ouvi uma voz ao longe xingando algo, e minha risada sumiu. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu senti pânico, terror, desespero. Eles vinham se aproximando, usando máscaras e roupas ninjas. Traziam kunais e shurikens nas mãos. Ouvi um deles perguntar quem tinha rido, e como ninguém respondeu, seu olhar viajou pra mim. Ele sorriu. Seu sorriso era algo que me dava nojo e medo.”

“Ele disse algo numa língua que eu não entendia... E depois aquelas armas vieram em minha direção. Eu estava face à face com a morte.Fechei meus olhos, mas não senti dor. Só senti algo pesado caindo em cima de mim, mole, lânguido, e quando tive coragem pra abrir meus olhos, tive a pior visão de minha vida.”

Tenten cessou a narrativa. Neji estudava-a com os olhos, sério. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto moreno e ela não fez menção de escondê-las. Apenas chorou silenciosamente por alguns minutos antes de retomar a fala.  

— A primeira coisa que vi foi vermelho... Muito vermelho. Senti cheiro de ferrugem... Sal... E, logo depois, vi que eram meus pais, caídos no chão. Eles tinham me protegido.

“Ouvi risadas e os homens se foram, mas eu não ligava. Ajoelhei ao lado de meus pais. Meu pai já morrera—tinha uma kunai cravada no peito — mas minha mãe ainda estava viva. Ela pegou em minhas mãos e sorriu fracamente.

_Você é o meu bebê... Cresça, meu bem, cresça e vire uma mulher.  Eu amo você._

Essas foram as últimas palavras que eu ouvi. Não houve tempo para que eu respondesse. Ela fechou seus olhos e nunca mais os abriu. Estava morta, também.”

A ninja se sentou na cama, fraca demais pra continuar andando.  E continuou:

— Eu me deitei entre meus pais e fiquei ali, encolhida, por três dias, sofrendo de frio, fome e sede, chorando amargamente a morte de meus pais. E, naqueles três dias... Eu me dei conta de que estava sozinha... Você entende como é ser esquecida por tudo e todos? Eu fiquei ali por três dias porque ninguém sentira minha falta, Neji. Ninguém foi me procurar... Só depois, quando os ninjas de Konoha foram revistar o local, que me encontraram ali, encolhida, só, banhada em sangue.

“Eles me levaram pra um orfanato. Eu estava tão chocada, tão paralisada, tão pasmada e assustada que só falei uma palavra sequer depois de uma semana. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, mas ninguém queria me responder... Enraivecida, procurei o terceiro hokage um tempo depois e pedi que ele me explicasse tudo. Ele explicou. Eu não podia acreditar.”

“Sabe, essa coisa de meus pais terem sido mortos por ninjas mexeu muito comigo. Era como uma... chama...? É, acho que chama é uma boa palavra pra descrever. Uma chama que foi acessa no exato momento em que eu ouvi aquelas palavras. Porque, desde a morte de meus pais, eu não tinha mais motivos pra estar ali. Mas agora eu tinha encontrado um: ser uma ninja. Em meu pensamento, eu podia matar outros criminosos para que outras crianças não sofressem o mesmo que eu... Eu sempre tive um pensamento muito altruísta.”

“Mas, como você fez questão de jogar na minha cara todos os dias dos últimos anos, eu era fraca e não tinha linhagens sanguíneas que me tornassem forte. Então eu passei dias e dias pensando numa habilidade que eu tinha que me poderia colocar numa turma de ninjas com chance de êxito. Eu me lembro que, no orfanato, tínhamos um jogo de dardos. Certa vez quando eu estava jogando  —e acertei os treze dardos no meio do alvo—percebi que a única habilidade que eu tinha suficientemente boa era minha mira. Eu tinha que aperfeiçoá-la. Então eu engoli minha repulsa e comecei a comprar kunais em lojas de jardinagem com o dinheiro que eu roubava da dispensa. Eu desenhava alvos nas árvores e jogava as kunais neles”

“Pouco depois eu entrei pra academia, depois de muita lamúria pra cima de meus responsáveis e todo aquele blá-blá-blá. Minha mira era impecável. Neji, eu dominei a arte que matou meus pais. Você entende? Aquelas armas que eu odiava... Eu tive que manuseá-las. Eu engoli meus traumas.  Me formei. E entrei no time de Gai.  Agora, você compreende? Neji, eu te via treinar todos os dias, aquela arrogância ridícula, aquela ignorância... Eu não suportava aquilo.”

— Mas eu tenho meus motivos. — Neji discordou, irritado.

— Veja bem: eu perdi parentes, assim como você. Mas, ao contrário de sua alteza real, eu não tinha quem me apoiasse. Eu estava só, invariavelmente só, pobre, abandonada, desacreditada... E, nem por isso, eu me tornei a pedra de gelo que você é. Vendo você tratar todos tão mal, eu não entendia o porquê de você ser assim.

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou nos lábios pálidos do Hyuuga.

— Talvez seja parte da minha personalidade. Ou melhor, como certo alguém sempre diz, é uma questão de ponto de vista.

— Pontos de vista não mudam quem você é.— ela retrucou, carrancuda.

— Mas, por que tudo isso, Tenten? Por que fingir ser quem não é? E, responda-me, o que tudo isso tem haver com seu comportamento estranho hoje?

— Eu nunca fingi ser quem eu não era. Só desenterrei minha personalidade antiga e a usei como máscara. Eu era uma criança inocente, Neji. Inocente, vulnerável, frágil.  E, para meu desgosto, eu sinto a cada batida de meu coração de que eu ainda sou aquela criança que viu ser tudo arrancado tão rápido...  Aquela criança que sacrificou tudo o que lhe restava pra cumprir seu sonho. Só existe um dia, Neji, um dia em que eu me permito chorar e ser quem eu realmente sou. Nove de março. Meu aniversário.

— Espere um momento... Que dia é hoje? — ele perguntou, completamente confuso.

— Nove de março. — respondeu ela, os lábios se esticando num singelo sorriso. Autêntico.

— ...

— Hoje é meu aniversário, Neji. Onde está meu presente? Não fez nenhuma festa surpresa? — brincou.

— Eu não sabia...

— Você é tão ignorante que me dá nojo! — ela sussurrou, tão baixo, o rosto vermelho. — Não peça desculpas. Se quer ajudar, então vá embora e me deixe sozinha! Amanhã eu estarei normal novamente. Se esqueça de que essa noite existiu.

— Mas eu não vou ir embora. — ele se aproximou. — E já que você não quer ouvir desculpas, vou ter que improvisar.

Neji, então, sentou-se na cama e abraçou Tenten por trás, sem nada dizer. Com aquele gesto, ela realmente caiu em prantos, chorando, nos braços da pessoa mais arrogante que ela conhecia, todas as lágrimas amargas e lembranças doloridas. Ela o abraçava forte, chegando a machucá-lo, mas ele não dizia uma palavra. Só fechava os olhos e aspirava, deliciado por estar ali.

Tenten também aspirava enquanto chorava, e percebia algo que não lhe agradou florescendo dentro de si. Como não percebera antes aquele sentimento? Aquela rosa que desabrochou, revelando um sentimento tão lindo... Puro... Mas que trouxe medo para a garota. O que seria dela agora, ao descobrir que amava o seu colega de time, aquele menino arrogante que ela jurou odiar? Sentiria dor? Arrependimento? Culpa? Ou finalmente poderia abandonar aquelas lembranças e dar a si mesma uma nova chance de ser feliz?

Aqueles pensamentos a atormentaram por um momento, enquanto ela, tensa, ameaçou se afastar de Neji. A crise de choro parara. Mas ele a apertou mais contra si, prendendo-a, e Tenten se entregou àquele momento. Com certeza se arrependeria no dia seguinte, mas, realmente, importava?

Ela adormeceu nos braços dele, que continuou a não falar nada. Fitou-a dormir, calma, serena, com um pequeno sorriso ingênuo nos lábios. Apertou-a um pouco mais e soltou-a, arrumando-a perfeitamente na cama. Amava-a e percebera isso. Só não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, e também não tinha medo de arriscar.

— Feliz Aniversário. — disse ele. Curvou-se pra ela. Beijou sua testa, as bochechas e por fim, deu-lhe um singelo beijo nos lábios.

Foi então até a janela, o semblante sisudo voltando ao seu rosto novamente.

— _Até amanhã, então... —_ Sussurrou ela, docemente.

Neji arregalou os olhos, mas depois sorriu, debruçando-se no parapeito da janela.

— Até amanhã, meu bem. E não se atrase.

 


End file.
